Before I Forgot
by AoiFurin
Summary: SetoJou. There's something different about Joey today. For Draken's Birthday. Cursing and shonenai. You've been warned.


Before I forgot  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own it. Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: This is for Draken. For your newest passion, Seto/Jou pairings. Happy birthday!!!!   
  
Warnings: shonen-ai and cursing. Also, 1st POV and I assure you, I'm not good at that. You've been warned.  
  
Before I forgot  
  
---------------------------------  
  
You're angry with me, yet again.  
  
I don't know why but I always want to see the fire lit up behind you're honey-brown eyes.  
  
So I taunt you...and made you mad once again.  
  
I called you names just to see you turn, ready to punch the daylights out of me...  
  
Ha! Like you can...  
  
But this time, you didn't even look back.  
  
You just gave a glare of 'Shut up' and walked away.  
  
Like you didn't care...it didn't matter...  
  
Yet to me it does...  
  
You've upsetted the balance....  
  
You're suppose to fight back...  
  
To say moneybags or jerk or bastard...  
  
But not a word...  
  
Not even a single word.  
  
And I want to know why...  
  
-----------------------  
  
I walked towards your group and saw you sitting in the middle your so-called friends. The little brat looks at you with sorrow in his large violet eyes. Your friendship bitch yammers about injustice and that they're there to help you because you're a friend. The white haired albino is beside you, giving you a comforting hug (Which I won't admit gave a little pinch in my heart.) And you're sharkfin haired bestfriend holds your shaking hands.  
  
Shaking?  
  
Oh...you're crying...  
  
Crying?!!! For what?!  
  
Did somebody hurt you? (except me)  
  
Did somebody taunted you? (except me again)  
  
Did somebody...  
  
"What's the matter mutt?" me and my big mouth. You look up at me and there I saw the emptiness of your eyes. Heavens, What could possibly happen to you that sucked your happiness away?  
  
You shook your head and stood up. You muttered an incoherent excuse before bolting out of the door. All your friends gave me disapproving looks especially the pharaoh's hikari.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Kaiba." his eyes started to well up.  
  
"Jou's on the lowest point of his life." With that, all your friends stood up and left me standing there like an idiot.  
  
Serves me right...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I really hate going to school.   
  
That's one of the few things I really hate in life. Like I need to go there...that's why I hate laws too. And last but not the least, I hate squash...don't ask...  
  
The pup? No, I don't hate him...  
  
In fact, I like him...  
  
I like to tease him...make him angry...piss him...make him crazy...kiss him...  
  
WOAH! Where did that come from?  
  
But really I do...that's the truth...I hate liars and hypocrites too.  
  
That's why Kaiba Seto don't fucking lie.  
  
I like to kiss him...I like him to like me back...to love me back...  
  
Yes...I love Jounichi Katsuya  
  
However, Kaiba Seto don't believe in dreams...  
  
And that's what it's all about... a dream...a fantasy...a...  
  
I turned my head as I heard a faint sob. My eyebrow raised as I see you slumped at the wall.  
  
And you don't look so good...  
  
-------------  
  
You raised your head as I blocked the light from your view. Your eyes widen a bit before turning into the dull orbs from before. I could tell that you're crying and that really makes me mad. Who would dare my puppy cry? Wait a sec...MY? What the heck...  
  
"What's the matter Katsuya?"  
  
You snapped your head back at me, your eyes growing larger than those with Yugi's. Oh yeah, you don't like people call you that...heh...like I care...  
  
You stood up and out of reflex I took a defensive stance. Yet you never hit me...  
  
You just stood there, head hung low...fighting a battle with your tears...a war you're currently losing...  
  
You then started with a word. Dad I presume. You said that eversince your parent's got divorced, your dad didn't give a damn. He hooked him self with work...and later with alcohol. Though things started as fine, with growing addiction, your nightmare turns into pure hell. You're beaten into bloody pulp and sometimes, left to starve. Yet all that didn't matter, you still love your dad.  
  
But it didn't end. The beatings got worst. He stopped supporting you. He even had buddies over just to beat the shit out of you. You're their human punchbag. All of it you've endured...because he's your DAD.  
  
Up until today you love him...but when he saw your journal about you loving someone, he just loosed it.  
  
He beats you and in between his rage, he told you that you're not his true son. That you're a worthless dog that's been a pain all those time. You're somebody's child and you're in no way blood related. That not even once he loved you and treated you as his. To him, you're just a scum who doesn't deserve to live anymore. He throw you out, threatening that he'll kill you if you'll ever came back.  
  
By the time you've stopped, my knuckles are white and my eyes were filled with pure anger. How could someone be so heartless? But what really intrigue me was who were that someone.  
  
You turned your back before answering me. I must've asked it aloud.  
  
"You...I love you..."  
  
You love me? Really? That revelation shook me to the core...  
  
Yes, I love you too...I've been dreaming about this day...I wanted to ho-  
  
"Stupid mutt." I'm a jerk.   
  
You spun around with hurt and anger in your honey eyes. I just stood there, with my cold mask on. Like my body is on autopilot and it's now programmed on hurt-Katsuya-more mode. I wanted to hold you and comfort you. Tell you that I'm sorry and I didn't mean a thing. That I-  
  
"You don't think that with those words you could make me believe." Damn.  
  
"I'm not stupid Pup. That phrase consist the most butchered words in every form. How could something so big can be expressed on such trivial words." Double Damn.  
  
"How could you love someone like me? I make your life a living hell and you hated me for it. Is there really such a fine line between hate and love? How could you say that to someone you don't really like? Don't you know by saying those words, you're promising something very important? You're vowing your life to that person for eternity. When you say you love someone, you must love them with all your heart forever and always. You can't say those things without meaning it. You're doing a very great sin if you're just lying. And I hate liars, puppy." I took a breather and you thought it's cue for you to talk.  
  
"They're my feelings so I don't care no matter what you say. I love you Seto Kaiba and that's final. Hate me if you want. Heck, hire an assasin to kill me. After all, I'm just a-" I cut your words as I seal your lips with mine. I don't trust my tongue with words anymore. You melt in my arms as you use me for support. I like that...you clinging me like I'm your very lifeline.  
  
As we stop for air, I quickly let you go. Though not so fast since I registered the hurt in you eyes thinking you've done something wrong.  
  
I turn towards the door and with you behind my back, quietly sobbing...I stopped on my track.  
  
"Before I forgot." I turned and held out my hand. You looked at it, very confused.  
  
"I'm not a liar Katsuya...and I believe action speaks louder than words." Your face lit up though I haven't said what you can call a confession. Well...we'll get there...  
  
You took my hand and I locked you inside my arms. We just stood there holding each other, knowing all will be fine.   
  
-End  
  
A/n: Ah...yeah...I'm having a huge migraine right now so please don't flame me if I've this is just a waste of your time. Also, I took whole responsibility if there's some misspelled words. I'm too lazy to beta it myself. 


End file.
